1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an exercising machine. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel exercising machine which uses the user's weight, and a wooden shoe wears frictionally against a stationary shaft to provide the friction against which the user works in exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,443 by Begley illustrates wood friction elements engaging a spherical surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,927, 4,060,241 and 4,071,235 by Proctor, Hegel and Fout, respectively, disclose a friction material which is not wood. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular exercising machine of this invention which utilizes a wooden shoe means which slidably engages a stationary shaft to provide resistance against which the user of the exercising machine operates.